


This is it

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Jun's thoughts in Hawaii.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what got to me, but I suddenly had an urge to write a fic from Jun's POV. My first first person fic. I hope it's alright... I finished it so long after I got the urge that I can't remember what I wanted to include in this fic originally anymore.

We got down the plane. The island was already all decorated in our colors, the banners and posters for Hawaii Blast was everywhere. All the way to the hotel. It looked as if the whole of Hawaii had been rented by us. Well and considering how we even got an Arashi day to ourselves, and all the fans flown in from Japan on what, 18 chartered flights? We have indeed flooded Hawaii. I just hope it doesn't rain. Hawaii is supposed to be all sunny right? Strong winds maybe, but they hardly get storms. Let's hope that it's true. Either way, two whole years of planning and 15 years of dreaming. This is it.

We got to the venue for rehearsals. The stage is perfect. All built up from scratch. My heart swells in pride. Only downside is that the weather is pretty darn hot. I take off my shirt. I seriously don't give a damn about paparazzi photos right now. All I can think of is the grand party coming later.

I looked at the other four members. Princely. I swept off a stray thread on the back of Aiba's jacket and gave Ohno a pat on his back. I watched as Sho steadied himself as he climbed up the helicopter. Nino and Ohno were smiling and joking with each other. They all look so cool in the sunglasses.

The helicopter starts to rise, and soon we could see the concert venue. The audience were all there. We couldn't hear them though. But they were there, and in the depths of my heart I can already hear them screaming. A tear suddenly threatens to fall out of my eyes as I am suddenly overwhelmed by emotions. It's finally starting. After all these years. All the planning. All the logistics. All the meetings. All the rehearsals. This is finally it. The reality finally hits me. There is no more time for me to dwell on it though. The helicopter lands as I take a deep breath to steady myself. We stepped out of the chopper, and the screams of the audience becomes real.

This is it.

Let's go Hawaii!!!


End file.
